Xmas Love
by poppity
Summary: Ichigo and Hitsugaya have a romantic night on x-mas !  Second attempt at yaoi, my first attempt at chapters.  For hime :3  hehehe
1. Chapter 1

FICTIONAL - Second yaoi ever. For hime :3 CHAPTER 1, roughly 2000 words per chapter. ;D

Ichigo + Hitsugaya - Yaoi - first chapter is not lemony. ;p

* * *

"OH MY GAWD" - Kurosaki Plumped onto the bright yellow sofa.  
Hitsugaya, at the door was keen to find out what was in his "friends" head.  
It was Christmas morning and the past few weeks have been hell for everyone in soul society, after all that arrancar havoc. Aizen had finally done it, fortunately for everyone, Ichigo and his group managed to save orihime and dramatically affect Aizens plans. Rukia managed to return to the menos forest and find Ashido. Everything was ... fine?

It was time for a break, and Kurosaki had it written all over his face. BREAK BREAK BREAK ! O:  
"Tired already, I see" Toshiro smirked. Just then, Rangiku san walked in the doorway with a worried look on her face. Toshiro also had enough, and he knew, by looking at her face, that whatever it was that Matsumoto had to say, was not important, and therefore, not worth doing. So before she could open her mouth, he shunpo'd to Ichigo, grabbed him by the shoulders and did another shunpo out the open window. Rangiku-san stood there, motionless. A grin grew on her face. ;p

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BAKA"  
Toshiro said nothing as Ichigo raised his fist, but he knew Kurosaki wouldn't hurt him... right?  
THUMP. Toshiro fell forward and landed on his face. He had his hands in his pockets at the wrong time. "Sometimes Ichigo, you forget who you're dealing with."  
"I.. I'm sorry i didn't mean to hit you that hard :3"  
"yea right."  
"honest !"  
"forget it, i'll forgive you this once, only once. "  
"NO DONT FORGIVE ME" - Ichigo's tone of voice changed. Toshiro knew right away what he was up to.  
"... why should i not forgive you?" - There was a little pause as Kurosaki pondered on the question. He looked around for a bit. He was up to something. All of a sudden Ichigo pointed to the sky with a shocked look on his face. Hitsugaya fell for it, and before he could say BAKA, Ichigo planted a kiss on his cheeks. The young captain blushed instantly. Frozen on the spot, realising that they were in public.  
"Kurosakiii.. don't you see where we are!" toshiro hissed.

"Awww look at that blush, its just soo.. RED!" and with that, Ichigo grabbed Hitsugayas cheek like as if he was a baby, and started poking it.  
POW ! Ichigo flew backwards, flipping in the air and landing ass first. "FEISTY ! "  
"Is that so ?"  
"Of course you baka, you just punched me, and all i did was poke your cheek."  
Toshiro turned around to see Ichigo flat on the grass with his limbs spread out. He was enjoying the sun. A little kid ran past with his mom. "MOM WHATS THAT MAN DOING ON THE GROUND"  
The mom stared at Ichigo "Don't look at him lets go."  
Ichigo smirked and said just below hearing level "Thats right lady, i'm getting ready for some love on Christmas !" Toshiro glared at Ichigo. "You baka she could have heard you ! and think of that lil kid! your so... CHEEKY"  
"Na ni ?"  
"Nothing." - with that Toshiro grew another blush.  
"You know what 'captain' ? "  
"WHAT" hitsugaya snapped.  
"WOW CHILL . i was gonna say you blush to easy..."  
"DO NOT!"  
"DO TOO, LOOK" Toshiro flinched, but Ichigo tricked him with his other hand, landing a finger in His armpits. Toshiro was instantly alert, he felt blood rushing to his face, and before he could move an inch, Ichigos finger started wiggling violently, sending shockwaves throughout the young captains body. His cheeks and ears blossomed a bright red as he pushed Kurosaki away.  
"Had enough captain?"  
Secretly, Toshiro wanted more. It was getting dark, and after all, they were on christmas break, heck why not !  
"I'll never get enough from you... ."  
Ichigo grinned :D - "Are you saying... that... ahem... *cough*"  
Toshiro knew what Ichigo was thinking. That was him. A crazy Ichigo. A romantic Ichigo.  
"na ni? what am i saying HUH ?"  
"I don't know.. what are you saying ... that we go to bed ?"  
SLAP - Ichigo spun around as the full force of Hitsugayas palm met his face.  
"WHAT THE HELL"  
"Of course we're going to bed, todays your break :D"  
It was suddenly quiet, and they both knew they had attracted attention. People on the sidewalk were walking by, silently.. looking at them.  
Toshiro leaned closer to Ichigo - "This gives me the creeps, lets go kurosaki-kun"  
"Not so tough now are ya !"  
"Shaddup before you get another palm."  
"Sorree mr.. captain !"

It was Ichigos bedroom. His family was eating out, thank goodness, no disruptions. Ichigo flicked the light switch, and bright white light flooded the room. Toshiro opened the window for some air. As he looked outside, he noticed something moving down below behind the next house. Rangiku-san. Now just what was she up to ? He pulled the curtains halfway and plopped onto ichigos bed. He smelled his pillow. Ichigos scent. Some of his reiatsu was there too, just enough. Ichigo was in the shower, lucky kid, en-suite and all. Back in soul society, the shower block was 10 minutes away, gosh.

2 Minutes passed, and Toshiro was getting bored. He stood up and shuffled around Ichigos room. Opened a drawer or two. Turned on his computer. It was locked... hmm whats his password.  
With blind faith he typed his own name, remembering how Fond of him Kurosaki was. Instantly the password was accepted. JACKPOT... now just a little peek around.. hmm whats this... 'Private' hmmmmm... click.. click... 'enter' ... click... 'Kiss X Sis'...hmmm i wonder...  
Episode 3.5 hmmmm.  
He sat down on the comfortable wheelie chair, and started watching.  
"OH MY GOD KUROSAKI TSK TSK ."  
"I see you've found my password" - Toshiro jumped. Literally. How long was Ichigo behind him ! He started to blush.  
"aww see i've made you blush again ;p"

Toshiro swung around. The air was moist, and the bathroom door was open. Steam was floating out the top of the door. Moist air. Wet air. His eyes moved down to where Kurosaki-Kun was. Half naked with a huge fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Perfect timing" muttered Toshiro.  
"what are you talking about" Ichigo pouted.  
"well well... hurry up and get changed." - Toshiro was still blushing.  
"How can I change with you blushing like that ;p"  
"JUST... GET CHANGED ." - Toshiro spun around and continued watching The episode like nothing had happened. "WHAT ? its interesting, baka !"

"It's mine... and since you watched something that's mine, you owe me now." - Ichigo had planted the seed in the young captains mind. And he knew it would work. Over and over.  
"You said today was my break! :3"  
The young captain started to have second thoughts as he saw Ichigo stand there. But inevitably, his eyes moved down his admirers chest, abdomen, towel, that slight bulge ... woooo let's not go there. (BAHAHAH)  
Ichigo sensed a bit of uneasiness in the young captain.  
"Aww hime, what are you all worked up about, its me! half naked! so what !"  
"I AM... NOT... D..DONT CALL ME HIME !, its CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA ."  
Toshiro was worked up for sure ! ;D but in a good way. He knew what Ichigo wanted was unavoidable. He knew Ichigo loved him so much. He knew he loved Ichigo too. Today was their break, and like he said before. What the heck.  
Toshiro spun back to the screen purposely, but to an angle where he could see Ichigo in the reflection.  
"Why so cute for toshiro ?"  
Toshiro said nothing. He was waiting. Just like he predicted, Ichigo moved in. Ichigo was curious.  
Slowly, Ichigo inched forward, every step, his reflection being watched unknowingly by toshiro.  
Toshiro timed Ichigos advance. 3...2...1...  
As Ichigo made the last step, Toshiro spun around, kicked Ichigo in the left foot, and leaned backwards. Ichigo, surprised, fell on top of Toshiro on the chair, his bathrobe coming undone.  
Toshiro noticed and instantly blushed, this wasn't part of the plan... (:D HEHEHE)

Ichigo however, was ecstatic. "Look what you've done now !" he lay there, dead weight on Toshiro purposely. Toshiro struggled. His kurosaki-kun was actually quite heavy. "Get up you baka!"  
"are you sure you want me to :3"  
"Look, your heavy and..."  
"And...?"  
"and your um thing is... i mean.. your wet."  
"I am not wet! I dried myself off before that is the most fail excuse ever!" Ichigo smirked  
"YOUR BATHROBE IS OFF . HAPPY?" Toshiro couldnt hold in his blush.  
"Thats more like it hime."  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"  
"Captain hitsugaya ! :D"

Ichigo was still lying on Toshiro on the chair. With his knees, he shuffled over to the bed, pushing the chair with him and Toshiro still in it. "What what are you doing, get off meeee! " Toshiro was blushing heavily now. He had an idea of what was going to happen.  
Ichigo inched towards the bed. Finally, chair met bed, and ichigo, with a loud grunt, managed to lift the chair up with Toshiro on it, and tip the contents onto the bed. The chair was returned to its position, and Ichigo shunpo'd on top of Toshiro before he could get up off the bed.  
"Hello mr hime."  
"You know what, i give up kurosaki-kun."  
"THATS MORE LIKE IT! HIME!" -Ichigo grinned.  
"HIME IS A TITLE FOR GIRLS !"  
"TOO BAD I DONT KNOW WHAT PRINCE IS. so hime will have to do."  
Toshiro was STILL blushing.  
They were on the bed for a while. Motionless. Ichigo just staring into Toshiros Large teal eyes, Hitsugaya staring back. Toshiro noticed Ichigos eyes getting teary, the young captian started getting anxious.  
"whats wrong kurosaki!"  
"its just... i love you so much. :3"  
Hitsugaya was speechless. He instantly felt a wave of happiness envelope him. Ichigo was naked, on top of him. He was still clothed. He felt a little guilty for holding back. He felt nervous, but after what Kurosaki just said, it was all gone.  
"Ichigo, you said at the park before, you were getting ready for some love on christmas."  
"hehe"  
"you cheeky baka ! ICHIGO !"

Kurosaki took this as an opening, and without warning started unbuttoning Toshiros shirt. The young captain didn't resist. Ichigo leant in and breathed on Hitsugayas neck. It was heaven. He planted a few kisses along the ridge of Toshiros chest, as the young captian arched his back in pleasure. Ichigo was pleased. Tonight, he was going to give his all, he was going to make his young captain happy, and give him the love he so deserved. The physical love. ;p

Toshiro was excited. Ichigo knew. Ichigo was excited. Toshiro knew. Ichigo loved toshiro. Toshiro knew. Toshiro loved Ichigo. Ichigo knew. They both knew, it was a perfect equation.

Ichigo moved down, planting kisses all over the young captains body, from his face, lips and neck, down to his chest, belly button and navel. Toshiro grabbed Ichigos soft orange hair as ichigo moved around his body like like a worm. (A WORM ! LOLOLOL) In fact .. a worm yes! This thought somehow made Toshiro feel a little weird. No wait, Ichigo was moving around his body like.. like... LIKE AN ICHIGO ! YES thats right. much better.

Ichigo, mouth on the young captains body, lifted up Toshiros waist with one hand. The other removing his belt. Toshiro got a little nervous as his belt slowly came undone. He was turned on. Ichigo was having a hard time removing his pants. ( LOLOLLOL)  
Toshiro couldnt stand the suspense as ichigo fiddled. "here wait wait" He stood up, turned around so ichigo couldnt see (;p) and slipped out of his pants. Kurosaki had a huge grin on his face. "MR TOUGH GUY. OH HIME !" Toshiro turned his head and glared at Ichigo, who returned the favour with a pout :3 Ichigo stood up, and placed his hand on Toshiros waist. He bent down to meet the short captain-sama. Toshiro looked up, his teal eyes wide with excitement, staring into Ichigo. Slowly, they kissed.

* * *

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2  The bed D

Chapter 2 of Xmas Love - a yaoi for hime :3  
We finally get to the lemony stage ;p  
Any constructive criticism is appreciated ;D  
Each Chapter roughly 2000 words.

* * *

... He bent down to meet the short captain-sama. Toshiro looked up, his eyes wide, staring into Ichigo. Slowly, they kissed...

Kurosaki caressed his uke, and hitsugaya stared into his eyes. Toshiro studied Ichigos features. Orange hair, medium eyes, wide mouth, light skin.  
Ichigo was just... so... real, and his. The air was warm and moist now. Ichigo had left a trickle of hot steaming water on, in the shower for a reason.

They were kissing passionately, both of them paying close attention to their partner. Sudden moves would accompany anxiety, but they were both strong.  
Hitsugaya was deeply absorbed in the sensations, when Kurosaki suddenly stopped.  
"One sec."  
"You just had to ruin the moment. ." Toshiro replied with a grin. His seme went over to the light switch, and turned the knob. The lights dimmed enough  
for the orange bathroom light to be noticed. Ichigo stood there for a moment, scratching his head and thinking.  
Toshiro sat on the bed, impatient.  
"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO BAKA ."  
"Oh.. im just umm... errr... RESUME ;D"  
Kurosaki shunpo'd on top of toshiros lap, and the bed suddenly bent to their combined weight. Hitsugaya struggled a little, but he was willing to put up  
with anything to be with Ichigo. It was a little strange. Kurosaki was much taller and larger than Toshiro, yet he was sitting on the young captains laps like  
a little child, facing him. Toshiro didn't mind though, there weren't so many times where Ichigo would have an opportunity to be like this.  
"TOSHIRO WHAT ARE YOU STARING INTO SPACE FOR !"  
"NA NI?"  
"I SAID RESUME !" Ichigo smirked.  
"OH I THOUGHT YOU .. UMM .. WERE... NVM" Toshiro was caught out, but Ichigo wasn't going to play mean tonight.  
"enough chit chat hime :3"  
With a little grunt, Kurosaki grabbed onto Toshiros shoulder and swung around behind him on the bed. Toshiro fell on top of Ichigo. Both Uke and Seme  
smiled. The young captain was ready now, ready for a good time with his seme. He was happy, after all that fighting with the arrancar, they both deserved  
a sexy break. (;p)

Ichigo grinned, and pulled the young captain close. Hitsugaya could feel his seme's heart beating. His own heart was racing. Again, they kissed, Toshiro on  
top of Ichigo. Toshiro lashed his tongue wildy, this made Ichigo very surprised, and distracted, as toshiro slowly snuck his hand towards Kurosaki's armpit.  
Still pashing, the young captain quickly stabbed Ichigo in the armpit with both hands and started wiggling them violently. Ichigo was sent into a fit.  
"STOP STOP STOPP X_X STOPPPPP !"  
Toshiro, still tickling ichigo, hopped up ichigo's sweaty body and landed his knees on ichigo's flailing arms.  
"Payback ! heheheh ;)"  
Ichigo was Panting heavily. "DO NOT EVER EVER EVER EVER TRY THAT AGAIN !"  
"I told you, it was payback."  
They were both suddenly silent, as Kurosaki noticed that Toshiro was sitting on top of his chest, with his erected member right under kurosaki's chin.  
Toshiro noticed that kurosaki noticed, and he hadnt even realised he was sitting on his semes chest, fully exposed, in the excitement of the tickling.  
Ichigo grinned. "An open invitation i see ;p"  
"Shaddup you baka :3"  
Before Toshiro could say another word, Ichigo grabbed the young captains cheeks (Bum cheek ;p), and pulled him towards his face. Toshiros length popped  
into ichigo's mouth like a lollipop. The young captain let out a little whimper, as his seme wiggled his tongue around the head.

"Ahh Kurosaki-kun, NO TEETH PLEASE !" (LOL) Toshiro yelped.  
"Oh, sorry Toshiro ! My bad !" Ichigo replied enthusiastically.  
The young captain was blushing heavily, he leaned backwards with his hands on Ichigos spread thighs. Ichigo, enjoying the view and the tasty snack, slapped  
Hitsugaya hard on the thighs.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR !"  
"STOP RELAXING HAHAHAHHAHA"  
"Can't help it, your mouth is awesome." Toshiro grinned.  
Ichigo leered at the young captain.  
"Toshiro ! you are such a terrible liar ;p"  
"Stop talking already !"  
Ichigo sensed a bit of impatience in that tone. But that was his Captain, short tempered and impatient. No matter what, tonight is going to be good for his  
white haired boyfriend.  
The windows fogged up. Ichigo was in the rythm now. Toshiro was sitting on the bed with his legs spread out, as Ichigo was kneeling on the ground with his  
hands on the young captains smooth thighs. Toshiro was holding Ichigo's head as it moved up and down, excruciatingly slowly. The pleasure was ecstatic.  
Kurosaki, then with one hand on Toshiros erection, slowly stroked his captains member as he sucked on it. Saliva dripped down Toshiros thigh as the room  
got steamier and steamier. It was very warm now. Toshiro tensed. He could feel it coming. The sensations, and Ichigo, just there, making him happy, doing  
his best to make the young captain pleased. Toshiro was happy no matter what. He looked at Ichigo, eyes down, bobbing. And he smiled. There was  
Kurosaki. Both of them together. Tonight, on christmas.

"Ohhhhh yea, Kurosaki-kun.. im gonna have to promote you, being a substitute shinigami, i dont see you much ;p, i'll put a word in for you oks?"  
"Whaffemver" Ichigo muffled with his uke still inside his mouth.  
There was a moment of silent. Ichigo was paying close attention to his partner as he sucked on the thing. Hand stroking, tongue lashing, lips sealing.  
He could feel the shape in his mouth, such detailed curves, he could feel the vein, throbbing, he could feel the member starting to tense. The young captain  
let out a sigh as his legs began to tense. Ichigo felt Hitsugayas hands grip his head even tighter, and he knew that Toshiro was going to come. Toshiro began  
to aid his seme, afraid that Kurosaki-kun might get tired and loose pace, oh no that was NOT going to happen ;p

"Ohhh im cominggggg... dont... you.. dare... stop... !"  
"Domfth wmowee, meye wmonth !"  
Slop slop. The repetitive sound echoed siliently through the room as Ichigo increased his pace. Toshiro suddenly started moving. His thighs shifting, his body trying  
to find a more comfortable position, as he readied himself for the climax. Ichigo grinned as he saw the child like Toshiro squirm in his hands. He didn't slow down.  
The young captains face was red. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as Ichigo continued to go down on him.  
Toshiro let out a moan. "HMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm"  
The young captain squirmed, his thighs tightened and his legs wrapped around Ichigo's neck, surprisingly powerfully. Ichigo saw it coming and put full force into  
his neck and jaw muscles, suck suck suck !  
Toshiro arched backwards, the sweat drops sliding down his chest. He slightly lifted his butt to push the member even deeper into Ichigo's already tired mouth.  
"IM COMING OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !"  
Ichigo was smiling ecstatically in his head. *hahahhahahahahaah just look at him*  
UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN. SLOP SLOP SUCK SUCK  
"DAM YOU ICHIGO IM COMING... NOW NOW NOWW ! DONT STOP !"  
Toshiro started moving his hips up and down, Ichigo was going crazy. He could feel the member begin to spasm in his mouth. He thought to himself *Oh wait..  
This means that... OMG*  
Before he could pull back, Toshiro grabbed his head, pushed it up and down, and arched forward suddenly. Ichigo closed his eyes as squirts of warm fluid filled his  
mouth. There was a sudden suspense, as Toshiro, arched over Ichigo with pupils wide, and mouth open, panting, gasping. Deep breaths. The young captain was  
still shaking, spasming. Hands on Ichigo's head. Fingers trembling. It felt like a while, as they kept that position. A ribbon of emotion passed between them.  
*Ichigo... that.. felt.. good (:* Hitsugaya said in his head.  
"OOOOHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY. AKFJHSFKLHAFKH HAFKUHAFKLU HAFUKHAFLKU" Toshiro panted.  
Ichigo sat back, staring at Toshiros member, then moving his gaze up to the panting, toshiro.  
Toshiro was blushing heavily, but he had a smile on his face. His white hair was pushed to one side, and boy was he ... SWEATY !  
"Awesome" toshiro said.  
He suddenly felt embarassed as he realised Ichigo was sitting there, mouth closed, carrying his load.  
"Umm...Can i have it back ? :3"  
"WHAT HAHAHHAHA" Ichigo laughed before he could close his mouth, and the semen flowed down his chest. "Damnit! ... YOU MADE A JOKE OMFG !"

They both sat there, panting. Toshiro flustered. He noticed he hadn't done anything to Kurosaki-kun yet. "Guess what ?"  
"Na Ni?"  
"Its my turn kurosaki-kun ;D"  
"Why how generous of you Toshiro !"  
Ichigo stood up and sat down next to Toshiro. He grabbed some tissues and wiped off the sticky semen on his chest. "Dam that was heaps !"  
Hitsugaya glared at Kurosaki.  
"I'll take that as a compliment ;D"  
"whatever hime."  
Toshiro turned around and leant on Ichigo's shoulder.  
Ichigo looked down, and smelled Toshiros hair. It was a nice cool smell. It was his captains smell. They both fell back on the bed and Toshiro rolled over on top of Ichigo.  
With one hand, he started to stroke his seme's member. Toshiro smelled kurosakis skin, and pressed his face against the warm, beating chest. Kurosaki's heart  
Sure was loud ! They lay there for a moment. Just thinking about each other.  
"Hey Toshiro ?"  
"Yes hime ?" Hitsugaya grinned ;D  
"Thanks for the.. HEY ONLY I CALL YOU HIME !"  
"thanks for what ?"  
"The xmas present."  
"I didnt give you anything !" Toshiro was truly confuzzled.  
"You know.. the gooey sticky warm thing. ."  
"HAHAHAH YOU BAKA ! " and with that the young captain blushed.

Hitsugaya took a long deep breath. He sat up and looked at the time. 7:30 pm. Still early, still heaps of time. Everything that just happened was in less than half an hour.  
He turned his gaze over to Ichigo, who was staring at the ceiling and smiling. He looked at the bathroom.  
"Hey Ichigo..?"  
"Yes hime ?"  
"Does the hot water ever run out ?"  
"Nope, we have two boilers. Never run out ;D" Ichigo said. Toshiro tilted his head with a little smile.  
"Are you thinking what i'm thinking ?" He asked cutely.  
"Sex in the shower ?"  
"KUROSAKI YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ANSWER !"  
Ichigo sat up. And grinned at the young captain. Before Toshiro could do anything, he was swiped up into Ichigos arms, and rushed to the bathroom. Every step seemed  
like heaven. With Ichigo, he could never be unhappy. He closed his eyes for a second, as Ichigo carried him into the double shower. There was a squeaking noise as the  
water started to pour.  
"I'm gonna be super clean today ! my second shower ;D" Ichigo exclaimed.  
Without a word, Toshiro picked up a Body wash bottle, flicked the cap and squirted it all over Kurosaki.  
"YOU BAKA ! TOO MUCH ! ... wait a minute... now we have to share ! ;D"  
Warm water ran down both of them. The shower became bubbly in no time.  
Toshiro placed his hands on Kurosaki's chest.  
"What is it?" Asked Ichigo.  
"Kurosaki-kun. I love you. "  
With a handful of bubbles, Toshiro playfully pressed his palm against his seme's face.

Whatever is happening behind the bubbles.. CHAPTER 3 ! LOLOLLOLOL ;p

* * *

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Ichigo meets mrpeeny

3rd chapter. been a week. sigh. V_V i was typing on fanfic, accidentally pressed backspace, and had to start again. LOL lost 1700 ish words. O: silly me didnt save.  
enjoy ! :D LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS.

* * *

Warm water ran down both of them. The shower became bubbly in no time.  
Toshiro placed his hands on Kurosaki's chest.  
"What is it?" Asked Ichigo.  
"Kurosaki-kun. I love you. "  
With a handful of bubbles, Toshiro playfully pressed his palm against his seme's face.

* * *

Rangiku-san stood outside, motionless. She could hear through the door, ichigo and toshiro talking. They had calmed down now. *Hurry up and get in there* she thought to herself. This big juicy watermelon was very heavy !

Thump thump thump. She pressed her hear against the door, as Ichigo, with his uke in arms, rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.  
She turned the knob slowly, clenching her teeth "

The door squeaked. She stopped. She pushed the door up as she slowly opened it.  
"Ichigo, you owe me big time ;D" matsumoto muttered as she slipped inside his room.  
"Oh the smell !" she hissed loudly.  
The room really did smell, like boys. Naked boys. (LOL)

She slowly sneaked over to the bed. It was messy, rumpled and... omg what is that stain ! tsk tsk. Matsumoto smirked. Ichigo had told her to prepare some things while they were in the bathroom.  
A little surprise for the young captain. She was surprised that Kurosaki would ask her help with something so private !

Toshiros jeans were on the floor. The young captain never did keep his place tidy. O:  
She cleared the study table, all the while, listening intently to what was going on in the bathroom.  
"Tsh. Little kids"  
The table was clean.  
Rangiku-san walked over to the bed, where the very large and plump watermelon lay waiting. She looked at it for a second. *Did that thing smile at me O_O, oh you're going to get it mr. watermelon ;D*

* * *

Ichigo grasped Toshiros hands and held them tight. Both seme and ukes fingers intertwined. It was wet, it was soapy, it was bubbly. They were on the ground of the shower. The young captain, sitting on top of Kurosaki, both, holding hands, smiling at each other.

Toshiro sat there. Watching as the millions of water drops splashed onto Kurosaki and himself. The water wasn't warm, and not too cold, just cool.. well maybe a bit cold, but he liked it that way. Kurosaki had put up with a lot, showering in cold water for him, together. Ichigos Uke smiled to himself as he though... *gee i havent had this much fun with Ichigo in a while*

"What are you smiling at ?"  
"You"  
"Liar" Ichigo grinned :D  
"..."

Ichigo sat up, legs out, with Hitsugaya in his lap, facing him. He leaned forward to kiss his uke. Tongue met lip. Lip met tongue. Kurosaki ran his hand up the young captains back and through his wet, white hair as they kissed.

The young captain kissed him back, feeling in the mood, he lashed his tongue around inside Kurosakis cheek and up behind his teeth.  
Ichigo was wide-eyed. But he took it as a good sign, as he carefully lifted the white haired captain, leaned him against the wall, and pressed his navel against Hitsugayas member. Toshiro kept his legs wrapped around Ichigo like a child, holding on tight as he remembered they were in a wet slippery place.

With one arm, Ichigo Brushed some bubbles of his lovers brow, and lifted the young captains legs up to his armpits, all the while, keeping mouth contact.

* * *

"oooh Kurosaki-kun... oooh Toshiro..." Matsumoto pouted as she stood there, admiring her work of art.  
The table was set out nicely, the room was clean, everything neat and tidy just like it should be. She could hear movement in the shower. Rangiku-san grinned as she tried to visualise what  
was going on.

"Brrrr" she shook her head.  
"There you go , all ready to be eaten ;D"  
The watermelon was cut into a large heart on the table, with smaller pieces carefully placed around the room.  
"SPRAY TIME :D"  
In her hand, was a aerosol can, watermelon scent. :D  
Rangiku-san rummaged around on her knees, spraying little bits in every corner. The scent was very soft, cool and pleasing, not strong at all, just a slight hint to add some touch to Ichigos plans.  
"500 Bux. Just to do this while they're in the shower together. Cheeky. Well, i can do some candy shopping ! They have lots of good sweets here. Omgsh ! Dried persimmons ! Imagine how much i  
could get with 500 ! much more than in soul society ;D"  
She looked at her wrist watch.  
*ooh better hurry almost outta time*

* * *

"Ichigoooo Ichigoooo Ichigoooo" The young captain repeatedly muttered as Ichigo tried his best to please his uke.  
The cold water was not good on his body. Ichigo much preferred a hot shower. But this was Hitsugaya, his one and only lover. Cold water? PAH ! anything for toshiro-chan.  
The young captain closed his eyes, as he repeatedly whispered "Ichigo" to kurosaki. His hands wrapped around his semes toned neck, as Kurosaki entered Toshiro.  
Little bubbles were floating around, and there was a soft hum as the bubble machine worked hard to make the scene as cute as possible.

Ichigo lifted toshiro over into the middle of the shower, still inside him. His hand tucked under the young captains knees, as he held his uke in mid air. The young captain leaned his body  
against Kurosakis beating chest smiling, eyes closed. Ichigo too, had a large smile on his face. He was glad Toshiro was happy. But oh no, they werent done yet ! Just wait till after the shower !  
*I hope rangiku-san has got everything set out O:*  
Ichigo stood there, thinking of what to do next, as he listened to the soft pat pat, and felt the sensations throughout his body, as the young captain bobbed up and down in mid air, against him.

He grabbed hold of the teal eyed uke's bottom, lifted the young captain up off his length, and gently placed his lover on the floor.  
"I was having fun ! why did you stop me BAKA !" Toshiro pouted :3  
"Oh sorry, i had an itch."

"AN ITCH, YOU STOPPED BECAUSE OF AN ITCH !"  
"HAHAHAHAHA"  
There was a brief paused as they looked in each others eyes.  
Kurosaki grinned :D "Ahhh Toshiro-kun, im getting a little **hungry** !"  
Ichigo put emphases and loudness into 'hungry" to make sure Matsumoto heard. But she was already gone, everything in place.  
Toshiro glared at Kurosaki, wide-eyed.  
"You're kidding me. We're in the shower, together, fun fun fun, and you tell me you are HUNGRY !, perfect timing baka ."  
Ichigo knew hitsugaya was only playing with him.  
Before the Young captain could say another word, he leaned forward and grabbed his uke's bottom with one hand, and Hitsugayas erect with the other.  
Hitsugaya gasped at the sudden action.  
"What do you think you're doing V_V" he said in a low growl, playfully.  
They both looked down at Ichigo's hand, and whatever it was he was holding between them. (hehe)  
It was a short second or so, when Hitsugaya finally smiled.  
"I didn't know you were THAT hungry !" the young captain smirked.  
Ichigo held on tight. Not saying a word, head down, staring at the erected length in his Hand.  
He thought to himself *oh great what do i do now. hmmm... should i...*  
Toshiro tensed his body a little, as his Seme's hand gripped his length and moved it back and forth.  
It was quite awkward. The two of them, lovers, standing there after having made love in the shower. One in front of the other, with the taller one slightly bent over and two hands reached out,  
one, stroking his partners erection. Quite a nice stance, albeit a bit awkward. Hitsugaya stood there, motionless as he observed the action below him.  
He leaned back a little, enjoying the view and sensation.

* * *

Rangiku-san was done with the preps. It was time to go out and enjoy the x-mas night.  
As she was about to leave, she placed a note right under the door. _Ichigo, you owe me 500. TOMORROW ! ;D  
_

'HUNGRY !' she heard Kurosaki from the bathroom. Just on time.  
A little smile to the side of her face appeared, as she left the room, stepping over the note, and carefully closed the door.

* * *

Ichigo noticed a bottle of body wash to the side. One of his favourites, passionfruit essence.  
He released his grip on the stick of meat (LOLOLOLOL), and went over to get the bottle. Held it up and cuddled it like a teddy bear in front of the young captain.  
Hitsugaya grinned :D "Oh. Ichigo ah ! want to make some more bubbles ?"  
"No you baka."  
"Then what ? O_O" The young captain didnt expect what was coming.  
"hehehehe"  
Kurosaki flicked the cap, held the bottle in front of him, and squeezed hard, sending strings of body wash at the young captain. Of course, ichigo aimed at one particular spot. ;)  
Hitsugaya looked down V_V "How do you plan on cleaning this ?"

"Im going to give mr. peeny a bath !" Ichigo grinned :D  
"MR PEENY ! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT !" Toshiro was beaming though, with a huge smile on his face. He thought to himself how cute Ichigo was being, just for him.  
*mr peeny.. actually i wouldn't mind that name.*  
Toshiro gave a slight chuckle and Kurosaki-kun stood there, with the now almost empty body wash bottle. It dropped on the floor with a plastic clang, as Ichigo made a dive for Toshiro.  
Toshiro's eyes widened. "Ichi... ICHIIG- wahhh"  
Kurosaki was on his knees in no time, he gently pushed the young captain into a squatting position, with body wash dripping off his member.  
Toshiro made no further complain, as he leaned backwards, legs spread out willingly.

Ichigo grabbed hold of mr. peeny with one hand, the other started spreading out the body wash up the young captains navel (Pubic bone area to belly button OK. NOT ANUS).  
He had turned the water down.  
Ichigo started to massage his Uke. Both hands now on the erected length which was periodically spasming, as toshiro took in all the pleasure that was being offered.  
Kurosaki felt the hard shape in his hands, the ridges, the veins, the warm blood moving through . He gave a nice long, sexy bath. Both hands, rubbing, stroking, massaging.  
The young captain, with his back on the cool shower tiles, squirmed slightly, from one side to another, as his seme massaged , excruciatingly slowly. His eyes were open, staring at  
the ceiling. His hands, trying to hold on to something. Nothing there but water and slippery tiles. The young captain sighed.

Kurosaki continued. Rubbing mr. peeny's head. Mr. Peeny's body. Ichigo wanted to make sure everything was perfect. His arms were getting tired, but he massaged on. Rubbing, stroking,  
as the young captain squirmed. Kurosaki had a frontal view of everything, he could see Toshiro squirming, arms trying to grasp something.  
"More.. a bit faster.." Muttered the young captain.  
Kurosaki grinned. "about time you asked."  
He grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted some more on mr. peeny.  
"MR. PEENY! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU EXTRA SHINY TODAY OK !"  
With both hands, Kurosaki tightly grabbed mr. peeny's body and stroked hard. One hand on the shiny head, thumb wiggling.  
Toshiro started to moan. "Ichigo you baka, where did mr. peeny come from?" Muttered hitsugaya in between gasps.  
"I dunno. Just thought of him on the spot ;D"  
"baka.. uhhhhh"  
The little captain squirmed even more.  
Kurosaki could feel the pressure building in his hands as mr. peeny got harder and harder, ready to spit at Ichigos face. Nasty little bugger.

Ichigo kept going. RUbbing, stroking, massaging. He clasped boths hands into a cup, and wrapped his fingers around mr. peeny's head, suffocating the erection. Up down, up down.  
Thumbs tight, pinky on the shaft. Toshiro squirmed and moaned as his arms finally found something to grab. Ichigo,s knees.  
Harder and harder, faster and faster. The body was was working wonderfully, making everything slippery and just the right feel.  
"How do you like that mr. peeny !"  
"very much" toshiro replied with a gasp.  
"SHUTUP IM NOT TALKING TO YOU "

Kurosaki payed close attention as mr. peeny began to spasm.  
Toshiro moaned loudly.  
"ohhh kurosaki-kun... dont you dare stop. im cominggggg"  
"Oh yeaaa you like that dont you... dont worry i won't stop yet. ;D"  
"ohj oh haiuhfakhf ahfkjahfkj afhgagfkjf ICHIGOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" Toshiro clenched his fists, jaws, and closed his eyes  
The young captain squirmed as ichigo sat there on his knees, giving mr. peeny a free massage.  
Kurosaki could feel the pressure building for sure now. He tightened his grip, shook some water of his face, and clenched his jaws as he put full thought into mr. peeny.  
It was very bubbly. It was very sexy.  
"OHHH OHHHHHHH FAAARRRR" Toshiro groaned.  
Ichigo was persistent. Harder and faster he stroked, scrubbing mr. peeny like never before, well.. this was the first time with mr. peeny anyway. ;p  
The young captain opened his mouth, arched his back in pleasure and lifted his bottom.  
Ichigo grabbed hold of mr. Peeny's body with one hand and his head with the other. Mr. peeny spasmed . Mr. peeny spat at Ichigo.

"Farrrrr... ohhhhh..." sighed toshiro.  
Strings of mr. peeny's spit flew at Ichigos face. Kurosaki squinted as he took the barrage of white spit from Toshiros length.  
*Holy shit* he thought to himself.  
Toshiro panted. Relaxed, and lay flat on the tiles. Ichigo sat there, motionless, bits of white all over his collarbone, chin, and his left eye.  
"Kurosaki eh"  
"what is it" muttered ichigo.  
"sorry about that"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER. WATERMELON HUNT IN THE BEDROOM ! LOLOL


End file.
